


Carl and Mickey

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Carl Gallagher, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Happy, M/M, Mickey In Love, POV Carl Gallagher, Protective Carl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Ian left Mickey at border. Carl follow him to Mickey.  Started life with Mickey. This is there's story.





	1. Chapter 1

Carl came out bisexual. He always had a huge crush on Mickey. So, when he heard his dumb brother dumped him for good, he made his move. He went to Mexico. He kept in touch with Mickey this whole time. They were becoming fast friends and slowly, Mickey was healing from Ian.  
Carl smiles. Yeah, Ian was a dumb shit for leaving Mickey. He quit going to school and follows Mickey. He knows he was risking his friendship with his brother but right now Mickey needs someone.  
They both got an apartment together and then for some reason Lana dumps the kid on Mickey. Somehow, Carl moves into Mickey’s room. He’s 4 now, he needed his own room, yet the kid still finds his way to sleeping with them. They haven’t really done anything but snuggle more than once, mostly on Mickey’s part.

“Hey, what are we?” Carl asks Mickey, one morning.

“I don’t know. You’re Ian’s brother for crying out loud.”

“Yeah, but he left you? Do you want more out of this?”

“Well, yeah, I guess.”

“I’ve had sex before, both men and women, Mick.”

“Oh, right.”

“I am 19 now, I can choose who I want to be with. Do you want Ian back?” 

“I miss him, but he chose Chicago and your family, not me.”

“I chose you, Mick and I like you.” Said Carl, getting up and making his way in front of Mickey.

Carl is standing only in his boxer shorts. Carl smiles. Ian is a dumb ass. They’re so close together, Carl smiles again and kisses Mickey. Mickey kisses him back.

“I want more.” Mickey whispers. 

“You know, I always liked you.” Said Carl. “You always been a bad ass thug and my brother is a dumb ass fool.”

“I love him, I do.”

“I know you do. He was your first.” Carl said. “Let me be your last.” 

Carl kisses him again. 

“Carl, is the kid down?” Whispers Mickey.

“Yes, he’s still sleeping. He got sick over the weekend and was up all night.”

Mickey never thought his world would be turned around by another Gallagher, let alone, Carl. Ian never tried to keep in touch with him. Carl did. He went and saw him in prison when no one else bothered with him. Carl followed him to Mexico.  
They slowly make their way to the couch when Carl sits on his lap sucking on his neck. It felt so fucking nice, it was awesome. He felt love more than he ever had in a long time.

“Carl.” whispers Mickey.

“We don’t have to do anything just this.”

“Okay.” Said Mickey, kissing him back and then sucking on his neck.

 

Carl smiles. Mickey is his, he’s going to make sure of that. Mickey is sleeping as Carl wore him out with their little make out session and with Yev being sick. Carl smiles and kisses him, pulling him into his arms as they lay on the couch. Carl did miss his family but having this was more than worth it. Ian’s loss is his gain. He knows Ian was dating that Trever kid. That they’ve been dating for the past year. He texts Ian.

‘Hey Ian?’

Ian smile as Trever snuggles deeper in their bed.

‘Hey Carl, what’s up little bro?’ He texts him back.

‘Do you love Trever?’ He texts back. 

‘Sure, we have our ups and downs but I do a lot. Why?’

‘Well, I’m kinda seeing someone.’ 

‘Mickey? Kinda hard not to guess why you’re in Mexico.’ Ian smiles.

‘Damn, are you mad?’ Asks Carl.

‘No. I love Mick, I do, but we’re not the same as we used to be. I want Mickey to be happy and if you can do that then we’re both good.’ Smiles Ian. 

Ian kinda knew his brother was dating Mickey when he went to Mexico and lived there for the past year. After all, Mandy is still his best friend and they both deal with Mickey in their own way. Mickey is still growing to be a better person, a better man. He needed someone like Carl to do so.  
After texting Ian, Carl smiles down at his now boyfriend, who he going to help spoil his son rotten. He better check on him. Mick whines as Carl gets up.

“Be back, Mick, checking on Yev.”

He goes to the 2nd room and checks on Yev, who was sitting up in bed.

“Hey, Buddy how you doing little man?”

“Feel icky.” He whispers.

“Still, are you okay? Come on, little dude, let’s go snuggle with your dad.” 

Mickey smiles as Carl and his son came back into the living room and he makes room for Carl.

“Hey, little buddy, you okay?” Whispers Mick.

“Feel icky.”

“Me too. Good thing we got Daddy Carl huh?” He smiles, looking at his boyfriend.

“So, we’re dating?”

“Yep. You talk to you brother?”

“How do you know?”

“I know everything.” He smiles.

“Yeah, he knows. He’s okay with it.”

“Hey Carl?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Smiles Mickey, shyly.

“I love you too, Mick, always have.”

“Good.”

He snuggles deeper into the couch with his two favourite boys.


	2. Carl loves Mickey

Carl and Mickey had been dating for over six months. The thing that Carl noticed the most about his relationship with Mickey versus Ian's relationship with Mickey was he was more comfortable with the being gay thing. He now enjoyed things like holding hands or kissing in public. Mickey took Carl on dates, then afterwards they would have mind blowing sex. Carl discovered that he, like his brother, liked to top. Carl tried really hard not to think about Ian topping Mickey. Carl also noticed a lot about Mickey's habits. When Ian was dating him Mickey wasn't much of a talker. He wasn't into to sharing his fucking feelings like some chick. Now conversations and feelings seemed to come naturally to him. Carl felt lucky that he, not Ian, got to see that side of Mickey.  
Carl and Mickey shared a two bedroom apartment that they both loved. Mickey even decided that he enjoyed decorating their place. He especially loved the badass sugar skulls that he found at their favorite smoke shop.

Unable to sleep after having really awesome sex with Mickey, Carl decided to check in with Ian. "Dude you know Mickey likes buying stuff?"

Ian laughed. "No shit, huh?"  
"Yeah,he's going crazy with the shopping. Mandy is here.They both love shopping together. It's kinda hilarious."  
Ian smiled at the mention of Mandy's name. "Cool, Mickey never got around to buying stuff. Guess he is doing well?"

"Yeah, he is working at an auto repair shop, and I work for a Bank. So yeah, we are doing pretty well. I have never seen this side of him, have you?"  
"Nah, not really. We were just going on our first date when that shit happened with Sammie. Kinda sucks you know?"  
"Yeah. I guess."  
"Sorry I keep asking."  
"No, its good. I am in place in my life you know?"  
"Trevor and I are planning on trip."  
"Where to?"  
"Maybe Mexico?  
"You think Mick would want to see you with your new man?"  
"Ha, it might be weird for me seeing my little brother with my Ex!"  
"Oh, good point. I will talk to him about it."  
"It's getting late bro, I am going to go.I love you. Talk to you soon."  
"Yeah, love you too Ian.

Yev was doing better about sleeping in his own room. Carl and Mickey were grateful for that. Carl found himself loving Yev like his own son. He was a mini version of Mickey. Mickey and Yev shared the same sleeping habits. Neither of them particularly liked mornings, both being very grumpy first thing. Carl did notice that more often then not, he would wake up to Mickey snuggled in closely snoring lightly in his ear. He loved these moments.   
Carl also found it amusing that Mickey refused to kill any kind of critter. Mickey despised all things creepy and crawling. Often times begging Carl to deal with it. Where Mickey lacked in the killing critters department, he more then made up for it in the cooking department. He had some mad skills in the kitchen. Carl loved coming home to find that Mickey cooked dinner.  
Where Mickey really shined the most was in the bedroom. Carl loved watching as Mickey sucked on his neck. It felt amazing when he did it. "You awake?" he whispered to Carl. "Mmmm, yeah," Carl smiled and begin to kiss Mickey. Mickey never felt at peace and loved the way he did with Carl . He would always love Ian but would love Carl more. They were soon making out, all tongue and lips, and split. Carl loved everything about Mickey, his noises, his smell. He remembered once asking Ian if he loved Mickey. "I like how he smells" was the answer he received. Carl understood what Ian was talking about. His loss  
They made quick work of undressing one another. Not one to waste any time, Carl very quickly opened up his boyfriend. Mickey moaned very loudly as Carl pushed his cock into Mickey's waiting hole. Carl loved it when Mickey was speechless when he slammed harder into him. He hated thinking of his brother in time like this but he know gets why he likes dick. "Faster," Mickey cried out as he reached his climax. Carl finishing up just a few thrust later. Carl snuggled into him afterwards. The body he knew better than his own. Before Mickey could say anything Carl wrapped his lips around Mickey's dick and instantly began moving his head up and down. "Holy fuck Carl." Mickey groaned, back arching off the bed.Mickey didn't give a shit if Carl fucked all his teeth out. He was here with him and that was all he wanted.  
He opened his throat so he could allow Mickey's dick that he missed that day so much to hit the back of his throat. He groaned at having it in his mouth again. He missed having his mouth full. Carl found himself being very grateful that Yev was a heavy sleeper, as they were currently on round 3. Mickey was covered with a light sheer of sweat and goofy smile. You think we got time for round Give me few minutes you wore me out babe. Mick smirked, really huh? Shup up you dick. "you got to check on you're kid. You mean our kid ? "Yeah our kid. He had been a little to quite dude. He is watching Frozen or something. Don't lie Mickey you kinda like the movie. Maybe he laughed. Getting up and pulling on his sweats to go check on his kid. What he discovered was Yev was sleeping the whole time. He smiled as he kissed him on his forehead noticing he still had slight fever. Mickey covered him with his favorite blue blanket, the one he carried everywhere. He walk back into his and Carl's room. He smiled as the boy was just fast sleep. His two favorites boys asleep.He curled up to his boyfriend and watched him sleep. He remembered doing this to Ian so long ago. Ian never gave back, always pushing for more and then pushing away. Told him how to be, how to act. He loved Ian every day . Carl came knocking on his shitty little apt he was roughing it. He was cover in dirt, this was before Lana left got deported to Russia. He remembered that day to. Carl pushed himself in. Helped him get his shit together. They got really good jobs and started building a life together. For the first time in long time he felt Happy and loved. Cared for. He always did the Caring with Ian and now he was the one being cared for.


End file.
